


Unbuttoned

by Dragoncounsel121



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncounsel121/pseuds/Dragoncounsel121
Summary: Blame this twitter unearthing the whole JJP unbuttoned jeans incident from Verse2 PromotionsI will get back to my non smut after this lol





	Unbuttoned

Jaebeom let out a long sigh as the cameras turned off and he could finally relax. He picked himself out of the weeds and gravel by the train tracks.

  
As a photographer himself, Jaebeom could appreciate the beauty of the tough talks, dotted with bright yellow buds, but in practice, they were itchy little things, with thin dry leaves that poked through the fabric of his T-shirt and left him scratching and ruining the first few photos.

  
If that wasn't maddening enough, they didn't seem to affect Jinyoung at all, his face as serene and dreamy as always, hands and forearms wholly free from any red welts that might have come from indiscreet scratching.

  
As if he heard Jaebeom's thoughts, Jinyoung turned his head just so that he was looking directly at Jaebeom, mouth neutral, but with the gentle summer sun glinting mischievously from his eyes. He stubbornly held a frown on his face until Jinyoung turned back to his own photo shoot.

  
Jinyoung's photo ops always took longer, not because he was a bad subject, but because he was such a good one. Jaebeom knew. He's been there. There were so many angles, so many types of shots, and each one as lovely as the last, sold on the faraway melancholy of Jinyoung's beautiful eyes and the tenderness of his plush lips. His cameras were spoiled for choice, and their minders reveled in it. Photographers worked with Jaebeom, even liked him, but they enjoyed Jinyoung.

  
At the wrap, Jinyoung rose out of the bushes and immediately made his way towards Jaebeom, his graceful camera face breaking into an impish grin that Jaebeom had to try hard not to match.

  
"Hyung." He clicked his tongue softly and his fingers wrapped around Jaebeom's elbow. Slowly, he rubbed away the make-up that had been covering up Jaebeom's scratch marks. "Again?"

  
"Yah," Jaebeom said gesturing to Jinyoung's jacket and shirt, "I'm not wearing three layers like you are."

  
But Jinyoung's eyes still laughed at him, even as the younger boy's fingers walked down his arms to entwine with his own. With gentle tugs he pulled Jaebeom across the train track and behing the old abandoned platform, tucking them quietly away from sight. Giving up on his grumpy face, Jaebeom wrapped himself around Jinyoung, circling his tiny waist with one arm, and pressed them both against one of the walls. Jinyoung settled easily against him, turning into Jaebeom's chest and blocking the direction of the wind.

  
The spring breezes in Northern Japan still had a tinge of frost nipping at them, even this late in the season. It was a good thing Jaebeom could rely on his partner who was always bundled up and toasty warm.

  
Just like that, they leaned into each other, enjoying the heat of their bodies and nostalgic smell of old wood.

  
"Jaebeom-ssi, Jinyoung-ssi!" The moment was broken by the set manager running up to them. With a sigh, Jaebeom let Jinyoung slip from his arms and pushed himself off the wall to stand properly. "We're going to pack up and head to the next location now, so you should wrap up and head to the trailer soon, okay?"

  
"Of course, manager-nim," Jinyoung said politely, Jaebeom just nodded along with him.

  
Their trek back to the trailer was quiet save for the crunching of gravel beneath their feet.

  
It had sounded so amazing at the time, a JJ Project come back with just the two of them, a trip to beautiful Hokkaido just on the cusp of summer, something they could do together. But since they've come here the production team seemed to be on strict instructions to operate at double speed, rushing them though photos and filming at a neckbreaking pace. By the time work was done for the day, all Jaebeom and Jinyoung could do was collapse into bed wrapped around each other. Jaebeom hadn't gotten any real time alone with Jinyoung in days.

  
And now they were heading back to the trailer to be surrounded by people with make-up and wardrobe changes.

  
Jaebeom was pulled out of his cloudy thoughts by a warm hand reaching to take his, lacing their fingers together again. Jinyoung was smiling at him, the afternoon sun reflecting softly in his eyes. Jaebeom couldn't help but smile back. On a whim, he held the trailer door opened for Jinyoung and gallantly led him up the steps like a real gentleman. And if it made Jinyoung's eyes crinkle up and his lips quiver as he fought down a cheesy grin, well that was just a bonus.

  
"The other truck is late." Jaebeom blinked two hours later as he looked at his director who had a sheepish grin on his face. In the trailer's other chair, Jinyoung was just getting his face touched up. "The engine died on the way, so you two are going to have to stand by until they get here. Don't worry it shouldn't be that long. Why don't you explore in the meanwhile. It's a pretty nice place."

  
Their final filming location was, in fact, absolutely gorgeous. JYP had somehow gotten his hands on a lakeside cabin from a nearby resort with an amazing view across the water on one side and gorgeous thick woods on the other. The cabin itself was built in a way that looked small and cozy from the outside, but was much more spacious inside. Its quiet interior seemed to be set somewhere outside of time, as if it was its own world entirely.

  
Walking through it with Jinyoung at his side was a little surreal.

  
It was made worse by his wardrobe change. Jinyoung's jacket and loose khakis had been replaced by light-wash jeans that were just slim enough to outline his shapely legs and hips along with a white cable knit sweater that, when he stood a certain way, settled into the lovely dips and curves of his body. It made him look softer, purer, and at the same time intimate and sensual. Jinyoung himself walked like he barely touched the ground, practically gliding with his bare graceful feet. In a place so quiet and undisturbed, he looked like an angel.

  
Halfway through the cabin, Jaebeom couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and curled a hand around Jinyoung's elbow, pulling the younger boy into the nearest empty room and into his body.

  
Jinyoung gasped softly as Jaebeom pressed him against the wall and stole his lips in a long overdue kiss. He could feel Jinyoung smile against his mouth as elegant fingertips traced up his spine. It was a soft kiss at first, as they relished in the familiar taste and feel of each other's lips. Hidden away in the dim room, lit only by the quickly fading light streaming in through one window Jaebeom sank into his lover, relaxing until the wall was bearing most of their combined weight.

  
Then Jinyoung's tapered fingers tickled the back of his neck and threaded into his hair, curling until the strand felt taut, but not painful, just enough for Jaebeom to feel the tension. A clever tongue explored Jaebeom's lips, asking.

  
They licked into each other's mouths, carefully at first, but faster and deeper as the weight of the trip rolled down on them. And Jaebeom has _missed_ this. Missed Jinyoung despite spending every day with him, missed being close enough for the lines between their bodies to blur.

  
When their kiss broke, their breaths were ragged, and Jaebeom dives for Jinyoung's pale throat. Jinyoung groaned as Jaebeom's lips find the sensitive hollow of his throat and jerk's in his arms when Jaebeom's tongue darted out to lap that his soft skin.

 

"Hyung," he not to much said as breathed, "no marks, remember."

  
"I know. I know," Jaebeom murmured. if they weren't filming, weren't working, he'd pull on the sweater's neckline and bite into the tender flesh and make Jinyoung cry and thrash in his arms, because Jinyoung was such a masochistic little shit sometimes. So instead he sealed his lips against the delicate skin and swirls his tongue against it, making everything as hot as wet as he could.

  
Jinyoung threw his head back and keened. It was a pitchy, breathy sound he shouldn't be able to make with his deep full voice but did as he crumpled inside Jaebeom's arms, his hands forcing Jaebeom closer into his neck even as he tried to shrink away into the wall. Jaebeom slipped a hand under his sweater and undershirt, desperate to touch skin, tracing the smooth lines of muscle and dipping into Jinyoung's sensitive navel. The lines of Jinyoung's abs rippled under his touch as the younger boy bit his lips on a quiet moan.

  
Jaebeom could do this all day, spend hours worshiping every inch of Jinyoung's body, watch him writhe as he becomes more and more sensitive until he's begging to cum.

But they didn't have time for that.

  
So instead he abandoned Jinyoung's neck and rucked his shirt and sweater even further up. Jinyoung's body was a thing of beauty. Even when he worked out he didn't bulk up so much as tone, his muscles firm up but never losing the sleek grace of his form. It was perfect only because there didn't exist a word more fitting.

  
With a growl, Jaebeom bowed his head to lap at a dusky pink nipple. Jinyoung's nails dug sharply into his back and Jaebeom groaned. He was going to have some pretty marks for days, probably. That'll be fun.

  
But one if Jinyoung's hands finds his hair again, and this time Jinyoung yanks with intent, the sting of it making Jaebeom gasped as he was dragged up so Jinyoung could crush their mouths together again. He replaced his mouth with his free hand, tugging and teasing, alternating his attention between both of the lovely little buds as he let Jinyoung ravage his mouth as the younger boy wanted.  
This kiss was different, sloppy with tongue and teeth as saliva ran down their chins. Jinyoung was breathing hard even through the kiss, and it felt like he was breathing directly into Jaebeom as their breaths synced up like they were one being.

  
"Hyung," Jinyoung moaned into his mouth, "oh hyung."

  
"What do you want Jinyoungie," Jaebeom whispered, "tell me what you want."

  
But he didn't wait for an answer, diving back in and letting their tongues dance together, until they'd expended all the oxygen in their lungs and had to part.

  
"No, no, hyung," Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom down to whisper hotly in his ear, gently testing the metal of Jaebeom's earing with tongue and lips, "just take care of me, won't you, hyung? I just need you to take care of me."

  
"Always, Youngie, you know I'll always take good care of you." Jaebeom said, laughing softly. He loved seeing Jinyoung, this pliant, this desperate. "But you gotta tell me _how_."

  
He could feel the way Jinyoung's jaw tensed up, could see the furrow of his brows over eyes that were already starting to glass over with pleasure. Suddenly one of his hands intertwined with Jaebeom's and brought it up to his lips. Jaebeom only had a second's warning before his warm wet mouth engulfed them. Jinyoung's mouth was a sin unto itself. Jaebeom sat back, just to watch the way Jinyoung took his fingers, sucking them deeper and wetter, relaxing to accommodate when Jaebeom's fingers curled and twisted to play with his tongue and the soft walls of his cheeks. Jinyoung's eyes had fallen half closed, and he purred like a kitten around Jaebeom's fingers.

  
"Vixen," Jaebeom said without heat, pulling his dripping fingers from Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung whined, chasing the hand with his tongue. "Don't think you're off the hook, Jinyoungie. How do I take care of you?"

  
"Bully," he murmured, his voice already sound so hoarse and fucked out. "Touch me, hyung, please. Open me up and _fuck me until I cry_. Please, I need it hyung. I need it so badly."

  
"Good boy."

  
It took a bit to peel Jinyoung's jeans off but Jaebeom managed it, uncovering soft luxurious skin bit by bit. On a whim he sank his teeth into one of the pale globes, because he _can_ mark here. and Jinyoung's lovely ass and thighs are in fact _covered_ with mottled bites in various stages of healing. His thighs were Jaebeom's favorite, so sensitive Jaebeom can feel them quiver beneath his mouth, so sensitive they made Jinyoung pull and scratch at him with wild abandon.

  
Jinyoung's little pink hole fluttered when Jaebeom tested it with a finger. He teased the rim slowly, working it open as he watched the tight ring of muscle give around the intrusion. When Jinyoung began to whimper, mouthful of his sweater, Jaebeom sank in.

  
He knew how Jinyoung's body felt, was prepared for the heat and the taut but soft suction of his inner walls but it made Jaebeom groan all the same as he stroked the passage way open.

  
"Oh Jinyoung," he groaned coming up to kiss along Jinyoung's jawline. He pressed the flat of his tongue agaisnt the sensitive inner folds of Jinyoung's ear in a succession of quick hard licks, speeding up his finger to match that pace until the white ran drops from Jinyoung's mouth as his moans get breathier and breathier until they're almost soundless, more air than voice. "Jinyoungie, you're so tight. Why are you so still so tight even after all those times hyung's fucked you open?"

  
Jaebeom pressed a second finger into the join the first, starting to twist and curl them together.

  
"Do you need more?" He growled. "Does Jinyoungie need hyung to fuck him all the time so he stays open?"

  
"Yes hyung, I need it. I need you." Jinyoung mewed helplessly, mouth slack as he cried when Jaebeom's blunt nail scraped against his pleasure spot. Jaebeom caught it with his own, bit at the plush lips ad licked into the soft warm cavern. He pressed a third finger in. Reaching around with his other hand, he wrapped it around the length of Jinyoung's member, swiping his thumb over the blushing head dripping with precum.

  
Jinyoung keened, high and loud as he thrashed against Jaebeom. Some animalistic pleasure inside Jaebeom's head stirred to life at having to hold him down, to throw a leg over Jinyoung's knees, still constricted by his jeans and drop his full weight on top of Jinyoung to hold him in that bliss. Because Jinyoung didn't look it, but he was so deliciously strong. The more Jaebeom speared into him, the more widly he bucked back, until Jaebeom could feel how overwhelmed he is, how close to cumming.

  
And if they had time, Jaebeom would leave him here, stop cold and leave him delirious with arousal, kiss him softly and slow and coax him down with gentle petting and promises whispered into his hair. And he'd do it over and over again, working him up to the point of madness and lead him back down until Jinyoung sobbed with pleasure, muscles so tense Jaebeom can see the shadows of veins on his hands, until he shoved Jaebeom over and forced Jaebeom's cock into his clenching hole, so wet with lube it drips from him. He would be so beautiful, a wealth of hard muscle but soft curves, his wider hips perfect divots for Jaebeom's hands to hang on to as Jinyoung used him as he pleased.

  
_Later. Always later._

  
When Jinyoung came he tensed all over, crushed Jaebeom into himself as he moaned brokenly into Jaebeom's shoulder and spurt white all over Jaebeom's hand. Jaebeom couldn't help a groan just feeling his lover curl into him and clutch at him like a lifeline. Softly, he worked Jinyoung through his release, that window of time between when all the tension drains from his body but also when he was most sensitive, when he felt everything raw on his overworked nerves and even the slightest touch overwhelmed him, made tears bead at his eyes as he cried the softest little mews.

  
Jaebeom danced him down this line with practiced familiarity, watching for all the little tells that keep him from straying too far from that silk fine thread. It was for Jinyoung, but also for himself because no one else knew Jinyoung this well, no one else could touch him like this.

  
It ended when Jinyoung stopped shivering, when he latched onto Jaebeom's shoulder and pulled himself up to kiss Jaebeom slow and soft and so so fucked out.

  
"Hyung," he said. His voice was a hoarse, messy sound. Somehow somewhere, he must have kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, because when he shifted, ever so slightly, the thigh that brushed against the straining bulge in Jaebeom's own pants was bare. "Thank you, it felt so good. You took such good care of me."

  
Air rushed into Jaebeom's lungs like a knife. He moaned because he couldn't speak. And now it was his turned to be tugged coaxed into place. Placated with kisses a plenty and touches that alternated between hard and soft as Jinyoung nudged them into switching around. Jinyoung's pale thigh never left the hard line of his member, outlined in denim.

 

"Let me take care of you now." With clever fingers Jinyoung made short work of his zipper, skating fleeting fingertips over Jaebeom's swollen shaft. "Now...what should I do?"

  
The way he unwrapped Jaebeom's cock was delicate, touches so light Jaebeom's lust fogged mind wasn't quite sure they happened at all.

  
"I could let you rub one out on my ass," he said with a grin, fingers twirling idly into Jaebeom's dark pubic hair. "Or my thighs, you like my thighs don't you hyung? You keep trying to eat them."

  
Jinyoung's breath was warm against Jaebeom's skin, ghosting across his flushed head, already shiny with the translucent sheen of pre-cum.

  
"Or, I could jerk you off, hard and dirty," Jinyoung dragged out his vowels on every word until they felt sluggish and sensual floating into ears and worming their way into his head. "Or...you could fuck my mouth."

  
His lips had come so close now, Jaebeom could already feel them on him, plush and warm and slick. They always got pulled out of shape while sliding over his shaft because they were just that heavenly soft. Jaebeom snarled. He only just stopped himself from ruining Jinyoung's pristine photo shoot clothes with his dirty hands.

  
"Oh, I guess it has been a while, hasn't it hyung?" Jinyoung had the audacity to laugh.

  
But instead of going for his cock like Jaebeom had expected, Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Jaebeoms and brought them to his mouth. With soft little kitten licks he cleaned every bit of cooling white liquid from both their fingers. Jaebeom only realized he'd clenched his teeth when a dull ached ran through the hinges of his jaw. Jinyoung only smiled sweetly, fluttering his long dark lashes up at Jaebeom. He sat up to plant a brief ghost of a kiss on Jaebeom's lips and place both of Jaebeom's hands into his soft silky hair.

  
"Now isn't that better?" he simpered mockingly.

  
Then he went to _work_.

  
Jinyoung knew Jaebeom liked things wet. His tongue was practically dripping with saliva as it swirled over Jaebeom's sensitive cock head, catching all the pearly drops of pre-cum before working it's way down in soft little kitten licks, leaving Jaebeom's cock to twitch as the cold air nipped at it, making the tongue itself feel hotter, slicker.

  
Jaebeom dug his finger's into Jinyoung's scalp, so glad for the purchase. Something so small but it grounded him, kept him from cumming before the fun even started.

  
Jinyoung replaced his tongue with his lips, mouthed softly around the base of his cock like the was memorizing it, like he hadn't already memorized it. Slowly he dragged his lips up the underside of Jaebeom's shaft, teasing him with the tiniest suggestion of teeth now and again, riling up Jaebeom's nerves with the contrast between hard and soft.

  
"Hyuuung," the word was murmured with Jinyoung's lips pressed against the tips of Jaebeom's cock once more, bausing with with coquettish little licks and kisses, slipping in words somewhere between them, "You're. Being. So. Quiet."

  
Jaebeom made a sound between a whimper and a moan.

  
Jinyoung's mouth was so wet, he couldn't even click his tongue properly, the sounds coming out with little slurps and smacks. His mouth engulfed Jaebeom's entire cock slowly but steadily sliding down in one prolonged swallow.

  
Jaebeom lost it.

  
As soon as the muscles of Jinyoung's throat settled around his cock, way too used to this despite his professed time lapse, Jaebeom began to move, bucking into the soft wet cavern. He couldn't hold back if he tried. Jinyoung's sinful mouth, melted around him, the cute pouches of his cheeks hollowing out to form to every contour of his member, his soft tongue tracing patterns warped by rough thrusts. Jinyoung took him so well, hands braced on his thighs to keep himself lined up correctly, but not holding him down, not even with the suggestion of hold him down. Instead Jinyoung let Jaebeom fuck into his throat like he belonged there, purred around Jaebeom's shaft like he loved it. He was made for sucking cock - made for sucking Jaebeom's cock.

  
Jaebeom didn't know how long they stayed like this, Pleasure roared through his head unchecked, tearing apart everything but the way Jinyoung looked demurely up at him through his lashes while his mouth was stuffed impossibly, obscenely full.

  
The world crumbled around him and his vision blurred.

  
Just as he came, Jinyoung pulled off of his cock and pursed his lips gently against the cock head so that cum splashed across them and stained his cheeks, making a mess of his gorgeous face and dripping back onto Jaebeom's softening cock. Jaebeom groaned, collapsing against the wall as he watched Jinyoung tried uneffectively to clean it all up with languid swipes of his pink tongue that sent sharp shockwaves up his nerves.

  
With a soft nearly hysterical laugh, Jaebeom pulled him up by the hair and took care of it for him, chasing the white streaks across his cheeks before licking into Jinyoung's mouth, to taste himself.

  
Eventually their wild heartheats calmed, and their ragged breathing slowed. Eventually even the heady smell of sweat and sex in the atmosphere softened into something less potent and they melted into each other a different way. A way that suited the faint rustle of grass and duck calls across the quiet lake. A way that suited the red gold fragments of sunset that glimmered back at him from Jinyoung's soft dark eyes.

  
"Jaebeom-ssi, Jinyoung-ssi! Where are you? The second truck is here!" Their head stylist's voice echoed through the hallways.

  
_Oh fuck._

  
They stumbled to their feet in a tangle, half laughing half panicked. Jinyoung, hopped around liek a one legged crane trying to force his legs back into his jeans as quickly as possible while Jaebeom luckily found a bathroom stock with toilet paper to get rid of as much evidence as they could. quickly they combed through each other's hair and clothes smoothing out wrinkles and snags as best they can before making a break for the trailer.

  
The head stylist glared at them when they stumbled into the make-up trailer.

  
"What did you do to your clothes?!" she scolded, surprisingly scary for 5 foot woman. "Nevermind! Get your hair and makeup, done. We'll work with it!"

  
"Sorry noona!" Jaebeom said, trying to look as apologetically as possible. They were attacked by tow assistants each, reapplying their melted foundation and concealer, and carefully sculpting out their most marketable features with shadows and highlights.

  
They were rushed to the set to find the cameras all ready to go.

  
"Oh good, you're..." the director stopped to stare hard at them. After a minute he shrugged. "You know what? This might actually work better. Okay, just...sit up on the balcony railing do you see the blue tape? Alright, sit and we'll go from there."

  
Awkwardly Jaebeom clambered onto the precarious railing.

  
He would bet anyone that when Jinyoung settled in next to him, head on his shoulder the younger boy had the most sinister little grin on his insufferably gorgeous lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing good comes from the Maknaes giggling together, absolute nothing. Add Mark and Jackson in the mix and Jaebeom might as well prepare for doomsday now. 
> 
> His suspicions were confirmed when. the moment, Jinyoung entered the room on his heels, Yugyeom and BamBam both tipped backward screeching "EEEEEEWWW" like dying animals. Jackson looked at them like Jaebeom had personally killed his family and burned his crops. 
> 
> "SIN!" He bellowed. "Corruption and sin! How could you Jaebeom-hyung! And after I entrusted sweet precious Jinyoungie to you?!"  
> Thoroughly befuddled, Jaebeom tried to catch Jinyoung's eye only to find the younger boy's brows furrowed in Jackson's direction, eyes sharp and judgemental. 
> 
> "What the fuck, Jackson?" Jinyoung hissed as Jackson clung to him like a koala. On the couch, Youngjae threw his head back in an echoing laugh.  
> With a sigh, Jaebeom approached a grinning Mark. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened, hyung?"
> 
> "Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Mark cackled showing Jaebeom the verse 2 photo book point specifically to the cabin photos. "Look like you guys had some fun on set, huh?"
> 
> Oh fuck.


End file.
